


Hypothermia

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Voltron Whump Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Hypothermia, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Shaving, Sick Kolivan, Sickfic, They/Them Pronouns Kolivan, Voltron Whump Week 2017, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Growing up, Kolivan was all too familiar with the telltale signs of hypothermia. They could feel the moment chill seeped into their core and took roots there.





	Hypothermia

This was supposed to be a simple mission.

 

But like everything else they did in the name of defending the  _freaking_  Universe, nothing ever seemed so simple. Sometimes, things just didn’t go according to plan and there was nothing that Kolivan could do but  _watch_.

 

On their way back to the Castle of Lions, the Black Lion was pursued by Lotor. They were hit, but thankfully not without causing a heavy damage to the Little Emperor’s own ship.

 

They still crash-landed some planet in an uncharted system, though, alone. With the Black Lion’s system down, they were practically stranded.

 

Growing up in Cernos, a small science station situated in an icy planet, Kolivan was all too familiar with the telltale signs of hypothermia. They could feel the moment chill seeped into their core and took roots there. 

 

Shiro’s undersuit was equipped with some kind of thermal regulator– cursed Altean technology –and he might as well twirling around without feeling the cold. But this planet seemed to be  _colder_  than Cernos, if that was even  _possible_ , and Kolivan began to feel the cold crawling under their pelt just twenty  _dobosh_  since they crash-landed.

 

They didn’t want to say anything to Shiro, not wanting to worry him. Soon they would return to the Black Lion and they could warm up there, no problem.

 

But then of course, they  _fell_  through the cracks on the ice and straight into the freezing water.

 

See– the thing was, Kolivan  _loathed_ water. Water was  _wet_  and  _cold_. It seeped into their undercoat and resided there, causing skin and fur rot. There was a reason why their Blade of Marmora armor was equipped with watertight undersuit in case of things like this.

 

But they were  _not_  wearing their armor, currently– they were wearing a Galran formal wear that Coran had forced onto them, with useless fur lining that did nothing to stave off the cold. Sopping wet, the whole ensemble was  _heavy_.

 

They had to have blacked out for a moment or two, only vaguely remembering Shiro screaming into their ears. The next moment they knew, they were back inside the Black Lion’s hold, already stripped down to their pelt and bundled up in layers and layers of blanket.

 

A sense of wrongness tugged at the back of their mind– and that was when they finally realized that someone had  _shaved_ their pelt.

 

“Fuck– Oh, you’re awake”, Shiro walked into the cargo hold, snow melting off his boots. Their eyes met for a moment, then his expression fell. “Yeah, I… I had to shave your fur. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t dry your fur fast enough and you were going into hypothermic shock–”

 

Kolivan raised their hand– their  _furless hand_ , and Shiro flinched violently.

 

“It’s alright”, they told him, eyes meeting Shiro’s. “You saved my life. Thank you.”

 

Slow and hesitant, Shiro gave them a small smile as he slid into his side, fitting his smaller frame flush against their body.

 

“I’m really sorry about your fur”, Shiro said.

 

Kolivan hummed. “It will regrow eventually.”

 

“It better be”, Shiro huffed. “The red stripes on your back were so pretty.”

 

They felt heat creeping up their face at the sincerity in Shiro’s voice. Not knowing what to answer, they gently pressed their nose to the top of Shiro’s head and began to nuzzle.


End file.
